Momento Mori
by Irish-Lullaby
Summary: Revised: Sam and Dean try to defeat the Leviathan, along the way they meet some familiar faces and get a new ally in the fight with the Leviathan, they might even solve an old Campbell family mystery that has plaque the Campbell family since the 1800s.
1. Chapter 1

So originally this story was going to completely ignore season 7, but I've actually revised it to include it. So I redid the story to fit in everything from Season 7 up to episode 10 (At Death's Door). So **SPOILERS!** IF you havent watched At Death's Door dont read. Because it pick's up at the end of the ep.

**Disclaimer**: it belongs to Kripke, Gamble, and Singer and the gang. I only own the original characters. Which will be introduced in the next chapter.

AN: If there is any mistakes please let me know.

* * *

><p>"So what's it going to be Bobby; Stay or go?" The reaper asked holding his old fashion watch. The echo of Sam and Dean's argument over movie snacks could still be heard. Bobby sighed, he got to say goodbye to them in a way and he could only hope they would figure out leviathan's plan via the numbers he scribbled on Sam's hand.<p>

"Well, no point in sticking around here." Bobby turned to the Reaper. He nodded and held out his hand. Bobby looked at the offered hand and looked up. "What? Are we going to hold hands and skip into the afterlife?" The reaper sighed and touched his fingers to Bobby's forehead in a move reminisced of Castiel. With a flash of light Bobby was gone. "Really didn't have time for your snarky attitude Singer."

* * *

><p>The day was beautiful, there was the smell of hot dogs and freshly cut grass surrounded Bobby. He was sitting on a bleacher along with other parents in front of him was the home plate of a little league baseball field. There was a game going on, there was a runner on third shuffling impatiently waiting for the moment to get to home base. "Uncle Bobby!" an excited voice from Bobby's right side grabbed his arm and shook it. Bobby looked down and saw the six-year-old Sam by his side "Dean's next! Here comes Dean!" Bobby smiled ah Sam was in the worship years, Bobby looked up and sure enough out strolled Dean in a helmet and baseball bat to the home plate. He waved to Bobby and Sam with a huge smirk on his face.<p>

Bobby watched as the pitcher threw a near perfect ball and with a loud crack Dean hit the ball all the way beyond the outfield. A home run, Sam was cheering his voice hoarse and Bobby smiled as he saw Dean victory jog his way around the diamond.

"I remember this" Bobby muttered. John was tied up in his house with broken ribs from a hunt that went wrong. So the Winchesters stayed with him for the summer and Dean joined the local little league. "Yep, that's Heaven for you. A long parade of your greatest hits, that is unless you are part of Team Free Will, then you can do what you want." A familiar female voice spoke from Bobby's left. Bobby turned and saw the short brown hair and brown eyes of Ellen Harville. "Ellen?" Her brown eyes sparkled with amusement "Bobby"

"How?"

"Ash, he's tracked just about everyone down for fun. He got the head's up from his Angel radio that you were up here and so I came to get you. Come, lets get to the Roadhouse." With that Ellen was walking off the bleachers and towards the door that would lead to the benches where the home team sat. Bobby watched as she took out a piece of chalk and made an Enochian symbol on the closed door. She turned and looked at Bobby. "You coming you old crank?" Bobby looked at the young Sam and Dean hugging and cheering a long with Dean's teammates. He walked to where Ellen was and she opened the door. He walked slowly through the doorway into a place he never thought he'd see again. The Roadhouse was exactly as he remembered it. Jo saw him first and a big smile graced her pretty features as she smiled at him. She was behind the bar serving two men and a woman. Next to them he saw the familiar mullet of Ash. The two men and woman turned around and Bobby was shocked to realize he was looking at William Harville, and John and Mary Winchester. "Bobby" John nodded at him with a smile on his handsome features.

"John, Bill, good to see ya" Bobby nodded.

"Com 'on Bobby I'll get ya a scotch." Ellen said as she walked behind the bar.

"Bobby this is Mary, my wife." Bobby shook Mary's delicate hand and smiled at the mother of his boys. "It's a pleasure Mary" Bobby stated in awe "I've heard a lot about you,"

She laughed and Bobby was reminded of Dean "All good things I hope" she grinned.

Bobby smiled "the best".

"Bobby, can I get you a PBR for a welcome to the afterlife?" Ash drawled. Bobby grinned at Ash, "Son I maybe dead but I still won't drink that horse piss." Ash looked affronted while the others laughed.

"So want to catch me up?" Bobby stated while he looked around. Ellen smirked "you're in Heaven"

"I got that much, what was with the memory flash back when I first got here"

"Well" Ash started "Heaven is basically like everyone has a personal heaven, there greatest hits if you will. Except for us and a few others, and us we get together in here sometimes. Watch what's happening with our favorite Brothers."

"Who else?"

Mary smiled "well my parents come here sometimes, Jess Sam's girlfriend such a sweet girl, Rufus, Pamela, Adam"

"Adam?" Bobby asked looking around at everyone "We always just assumed that he was stuck in the Cage"

John nodded looking solemn "He was, but when Death pulled Sam soul out, he grabbed Adam's soul to and returned him to Heaven. Said its where it belongs, was restoring the natural order."

Mary squeezed John's hand "Adam was a mess for a while, but he's getting better."

"Should have seen Sam" Bobby muttered while sipping his scotch.

"We did" John mentioned. Bobby looked at him "how?" Ash quickly walked behind the bar and pulled a screen with Enochian sigils all over it down. Muttering a quick incantation The screen turned on and they saw Sam and Dean in the hospital waiting room a doctor talking to them. It was just a screen view at first before the sound kicked in and with a start he realized that the doctor was discussing what to do with his body. Ash quickly turned the screen off and pulled it back up.

"oh" Bobby stated for a lack of anything better to say. Ellen smiled sympathetic smile John squeezed his shoulder. "We thought you might not want to watch, so we put the screen up." Jo said. Bobby nodded.

"How did you get HDTV of Earth anyway?" Bobby asked after a few moments of silence. Jo smiled "that was all Ash, he also figured out the Angel radio its how we knew where to find you" Bobby smirked "And what are the winged dicks doing?"

"Honestly" Bill said "After that one, Cassiel was it?"

"Castiel" Ellen, Jo and Bobby corrected.

"Anyway after he went power crazy and wiped out half of the angel squad they have been laying low." Bobby nodded. "And what about Cas? Where is he?" John snorted.

"After what he did, do you think they would let him in Heaven? They keep referring to him as the blasphemous traitor. But no one knows what happened the angels, us, we're as lost as you were."

Bobby shook his head, "he was just trying to help, the misguided idjit. He was coming from a good place" John glared at him. "You're going to defend him, after what he did to Sam?"

"Yeah, I am." Bobby glared at John "Beside Sam forgave him, so be the man your son is." John glared at him. "Boys" Mary warned.

"Anyway" Ash started trying to get rid of the tension between Bobby and John. "We've been paying attention to the Angel radio a lot lately. Even though they've been laying low, they've been talking. About the leviathan and something else. Something bad is coming Bobby, and I think Sam and Dean are going to be caught in the middle." Bobby looked at Ash sharply. He knew the Leviathan were bad news, but if what Ash was saying was true, he hope the boys were smart enough to stay clear. "What are they saying?" Bobby asked.

"From what we can translate, they are looking for something. Something they call the destroyer. Apparently the Angels want a battle between the leviathan and the destroyer." Mary said worriedly.

"Well then, here's to hoping Sam and Dean make it out alive." Bobby raised his glass in a toast, the others followed and drink, each thinking about the Brothers down on Earth.

* * *

><p>AN: I know I killed Bobby, but it looks like that's where they are going with it. And as much as I will miss him. I think the way he went out was great (much better the Cas *cough*) I was a teary eyed mess by the end. and that last scene killed me. Also Jo's father did they call him Will or Bill? I think its Bill but I know his name is William does anyone know? Read and Review please! :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Short update, but wanted to get this up. This story is un-Beta-ed so all mistakes are my own. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sam looked out of the window of the abandoned mountain cabin that he and Dean were squatting in. It was December 9th, 16 days until Christmas and 7 days since Bobby had past. Mutually, Dean and Sam had silently agreed to find a cabin way from civilization and wait out the holidays. Neither brother wanted to see holiday cheer. The house was gorgeous, with giant windows that framed a huge stone fireplace, and looked down at the small town nestled in the valley of the a Colorado mountain range. Snow was covering the ground and roof of the cabin. For being abandoned it was in good shape, they had only found out about it because of the long list of death that followed the house. It was a basic salt and burn of the old hermit that was haunting the cabin. Now they were hiding out until January first.<p>

_Maybe we'll wait until January 15__th_ Sam thought. He looked out and saw Dean's feet under the Impala. After the Hunter's Funeral for Bobby, Dean drove the van to where the Impala was hidden and pulled out his keys. Sam went to get to the passenger's side when Dean yelled at him to follow him in the van. So Sam drove the van following Dean.

_I get it though; all we have left of Bobby is his old hunting cabin, the van, and his hat._ Sam had wondered if they shouldn't have burned the hat with Bobby but Dean was clutching it so hard his knuckles were white, just staring at the bullet hole. Sam felt his eyes welling up with unshed tears; he wasn't sure what him and Dean were going to do now. Who would they call when they were stuck on a case? Or when they were just sick of each other? Dean was predicatively throwing himself unto tuning up the always-perfect Impala. Fun how Dean always did that, he fixed the pretzel shaped Impala when Dad had died, the crushed Impala when Castiel went crazy, now with Bobby. Except for this time the Impala wasn't crushed or bent, she was in perfect condition, not a scratch on her. Sam felt like it was a criminal offense that it was in pristine condition. _It should be mangled, just a heap of twisted metal_ because that's how Sam felt, and he was sure Dean felt the same. Looking at the mantel over the fireplace Sam saw the hat; Dean had placed it there.

Sam heard Dean walk in, Sam nodded at his grease smeared brother. It had been a quite couple of days neither brother really spoke to each other. Sam vaguely thought that maybe they should but what could he say. _I miss him_, _Dean. _It basically described both of them at the moment. Sam felt Dean squeeze his shoulder and Sam was startled to realize that he had been staring at Bobby's hat crying for a while now. Sam and Dean stood there together for a few more minutes before Sam decided to go crawl into his bed aka a sleeping bag.

* * *

><p>It was early morning and Dean was snoring in his sleeping bag. Sam was sitting in his waiting for Dean to wake up. He was passing the time going trough John's journal, just looking at the early entries when Dad was discovering all about the Supernatural. He flipped the page and started reading the entry, when Dean gave a particularly loud snore and startling Sam and he dropped the journal on the floor. Shaking his head at his ridiculous reaction Sam picked up the journal. It was only after he had the journal in his hands that he saw the folded paper that had slipped from the pages of the journal. Curiously he picked it up and saw that it was actually a folded up photograph. Opening it he saw it was a photo of a young Dean in a kitchen covered in flour with a big smile on his face there was also a young woman in the photograph holding what looked to be a year old baby in her arms. In the photo Sam couldn't make out her facial features because it was blurry. It was like she turned to the camera right as the photo went off, but Sam knew it wasn't their Mom, for one she was a brunette and if the photo was of a young Dean then the one year old would have been him and Mary died before Sam was one.<p>

Sure enough when Sam turned the photo around there was cursive writing on the back 'Dean, Sammy, and Sera, November 22, 1984 Thanksgiving' Sam furrowed his brow. It was a year after his mother's death. Frowning, Sam turned back to the journal and flipped through it. Towards the back his Dad had written in several contact numbers of hunters he had met. Getting to the page, Sam swallowed when he saw the several numbers listed under R. Singer. There were several other numbers of hunters that Sam knew were no longer among the living. Flipping through the two pages he found a listing that said Lone Star Paranormal Investigators in parenthesis was the name Sera. Grabbing his phone Sam quickly dialed number. After a few rings Sam heard the line pick up and a familiar male voice saying, "Lone Star Paranormal Investigators, this is Ed speaking."

"Ed? Of Ghost Facers?"

"Winchester? I thought you Douche- Nozzles had died after your murder spree?"

Sam hung up the phone, and turned it off. He was going to have to get a new phone now. Grabbing his computer he plugged in the USB port that would allow him to access the Internet. Waiting a few minutes for it to connect, Sam wondered what exactly he was trying to do by reaching out to this unknown woman.

Once he had a connect Sam clicked Firefox and typed Lone Star Paranormal Investigators into the Google search engine. Sam quickly found the company's website and smirked when under the meet us page he saw the pictures of Ed, Harry, and the rest of their gang. He found that they were based in Dallas, Texas. Sam clicked on the page that lead to the history and found out that a woman by the name of Rosaline Campbell founded the Lone Star Paranormal Investigators in the early 1920s. The page went on about the many cases and how they covered cases from local to out of state, but Sam was stuck on the last name Campbell. Opening a new tab he typed in Sera Campbell on the off chance that was her last name. Google pulled up several links some of them Academic, on the Lone Star Paranormal Investigators' own website. Sam spent the next hour reading up on Sera Campbell, by the time Dean woke up Sam had her address and was packing.

Dean pulled out his cell phone and called Sam's new phone. Sam picked up on the second ring "yes Dean" Sam sighed. "Why are we driving all the way to Texas to see a woman we don't know?" Dean questioned. He had been all for staying in the cabin until Hell froze over.

"I told you, she's a world renowned expert in the paranormal, and her name and company was in Dad's journal. She may know something." Sam said as he followed behind Dean in the van. The two of them had discussed this when Dean first woke up and now they were headed to an address that was just outside of Dallas.

"Ok, yeah what if she has no idea about anything?" Dean asked he was in a sour mood. Sam rolled his eyes, "What other choice do we have, Dean? I've made no head way with the numbers Bobby gave me." Sam swallowed he wondered if he'd ever be able to mention Bobby's name without the feeling of sorrow in his heart. Sam heard Dean breath in sharply. "Ok Sam, we'll see what she knows."

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry if Sam seemed a little emotional, but I just imagined that after everything he would be that way. Read and Review please :)


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long update, things have been crazy. But I got to go to Dallas Con and meet Jensen so it inspired me to start writing this again :) Its unbeta so if there's mistakes I'm sorry, message me and I'll change it. I tried to catch as much as possible. Read and Review please!

* * *

><p>Sam and Dean made it to Dallas within two days; to be fair they were actually 35 minute drive north of Dallas in a fenced gated community called Campbell Ridge: Equestrian Living Community. <em>Glorified country living<em> Dean thought sarcastically. The road Dean was currently driving on was the main road and they had just passed the Cordelia Campbell Community Center. Dean picked up his cell phone and hit the number one button to speed dial Sam.

"Yes Dean?" Sam's tired voice came through. Dean knew that the commute had been tough on both of them. "What is with this place? The last name, Campbell, is every where here."

"I don't know" Sam says after a bit, there wasn't a lot he found out about Sera other then some academic journals and the company its self. There was very little about her personally. Dean grunted in response "you don't think that…." Dean started.

"That Sera Campbell might be related to our Campbells?" Sam finished "I really don't know, from what I remember of being soulless and being with the Campbells they never mentioned anyone named Sera….. or that they are loaded" Sam trailed off.

Dean had pulled the Impala in front of a gated driveway that lead to an impressive mansion. There were four large white columns in the front of the house with a balcony on the second floor. The short drive, which lead to a circle drive in front, was still longer then most would have but even though the old oak trees hid most of the house the brothers could see the impressive house from outside the gate. Dean rolled the window down and pressed the button on a call box that stood outside. There was a buzz and then a cracking noise then a female voice spoke through the intercom.

"Campbell Residence, how can I help you?"

"Yes, uh my name is Dean Tyler and me and my brother were looking for Ms. Sera Campbell."

There was a short pause in which Dean was sure she would tell them to go away, before she stated, "Ms. Sera is unavailable, her daughter is back in the barn. If you want to just follow the drive to the back of the house you will see it. Ask for Elena."

There was a buzz and then a creaking noise before the gate started to slowly swing open. Dean put the Impala in drive and followed the driveway behind the great mansion. "So Sam, I'm thinking that she isn't one of our relatives." Dean said into his phone when he realized it was still connected.

"I don't think so" Sam said looking at the house as he drove past. There were three stories and eight windows on each side of the balcony on each floor. There were four windows underneath the balcony and above on the third floor, the balcony held four French doors leading into the house. As they drove around the house Sam saw there was a side balcony off of third floor and side entrance to the house that held a massive side porch that had two rocking chairs and a swinging seat on one side. The house was gorgeous and old. Sam could tell from looking at it that it was a lot older then the houses that they had past coming into Campbell Ridge.

There were pastures that they were passing on the left, all of them empty, but the drive lead way from the house in between two big pastures to a barn made of the same red bricks. The barn was made to resemble the impressive house behind them but it was only one story and instead of windows there were openings that had several horses looking out at the approaching cars. Dean parked the Impala next to a new looking Ford F-350 and Sam drove Bobby's van next to it.

Sam met Dean in front of the entrance to the barn which was open and had two ornate sliding doors on either side of the opening. Walking into the barn, it was quiet outside of the sound of horses snorting and a few random kicks to stall sides. Right off of the entrance to the left looked to be an office that was shut and the lights were off. In front was them the barns aisle way went both to the left and the right and as they walked they saw that there was about 24 stalls 12 on each side. All of the stalls were full and right across from the entrance lead a wide path way. Dean and Sam shared a look and kept walking straight deciding not to go down by the stalls, on the right was a closed door but the left held open a brightly lit tack room with its door open. Just passed the tack room to the back of the barn Sam saw there were several empty stalls that he figured where used for grooming the horses. The barn had no lights on but it didn't need it as the design of it allowed for a lot of natural light in from window that where on the side of the barn and just under the roof, which Sam could now see, was lifted slightly to allow for all the light. Coming to the grooming stalls Sam and Dean could see two side entrances the one on the left seemed like it led to the pastures so the went to the right were they could see an arena attached with a cover over it. Walking that way the saw that the arena held a course of brightly colored jumps.

There were two people in the arena one standing in the middle watching the second person, whom was riding a big brown horse. Sam and Dean came to the fence that closed around the arena and watched as the rider guided the horse to a series of jumps. The brothers looked on as horse and rider approached the first jump that was easily above four feet in height. The horse cleared it and headed for the second one that was only two strides away, but had a double rail to it.

Dean let out a low whistle "man, those are some serious jumps." Sam nodded his agreement watching as the rider brought the horse down to a trot after the last jump was cleared. "Can I just say something?" Dean stated out of the blue. Sam turned and looked at him arching his eyebrow, Dean took that as consent to go and stated rather loudly "who are these people? There is no way they make money just running a paranormal investigations company"

"Of course not, there were plenty of wise investments involved too." Sam and Dean both startled and looked up the rider had approached the two of them. Up close they could see that the rider was a young woman in her early 20s. From atop of the horse, who had now taking to sniffing Sam's pockets in search of treats, Sam had to look up to her but he could tell that when she was off of the horse she would be around five foot three. She smiled and swung off the giant horse's back, and she was indeed a foot shorter than Sam. She looked even shorter next to the horse, whose back was over her head. The animal was currently sniffing Dean's hair while Dean was struggling to get away. "Stop it." The girl said firmly as she tugged sharply at the reins. Sam was trying not to laugh at the sight of a very unhappy Dean who had horse slobber in his hair.

The man that was in arena ran up and grabbed the reins. He was blond and fit and smiled apologetically to Dean. "Let me take Cal back, Elena. While you meet with them." Elena smiled at the young man and handed the reigns to him. "Thanks Ryan." Turning back to Sam and Dean she smiled and said "come on I'll get you a towel and you can tell me who you are." Sam and Dean followed Elena to the tack room where Elena opened several cabinets until she found a clean towel and handed it to Dean. "There's a mirror behind the door" she smiled kindly at him. Dean took the towel and closed the door. Sam couldn't hold back from laughing anymore when he heard Dean mutter sonofabitch!

"Sorry I don't think we've been introduced yet, I'm Elena Campbell" She told Sam smiling while holding out her hand "Sam" he said while taking her hand and shaking it. "And Mr. horse slobber over there is my brother Dean."

Elena looked at the two of them thoughtfully before Sam could see her realize something. "Sam and Dean? Winchester?" She asked. Sam could feel Dean come stand beside him and felt how tense his brother was, because he was feeling it too. They didn't know this girl, and with how public the Leviathans had made them they weren't sure what to expect next.

Elena must have seen something on their faces though because she shook her head and held up her hand in a surrender gesture. "Sorry I meant know alarm. I just grew up knowing you two, my mother told me all about you, I'm your cousin."


End file.
